


Meteor Shower

by brokenheartsrunningwild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of ice cream, Alternate Universe - Human, Dead Laura Hale, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Kid Scott, Kindergarden teacher Stiles, M/M, Uncle/Dad Derek, which will probably lead to food sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheartsrunningwild/pseuds/brokenheartsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No." Stiles states crossing his arms and turning back around and- his cereal is.. In the hands of something a gay guy created in a laboratory! Holy shit leather jacket and eyebrows!</p><p>"Uh, hey..." Stiles says getting hottie eyebrows attention and whoa, that glare. "Um yeah, that" Stiles gestures towards the box of sugary goodness "Is mine."</p><p>"It was on the shelf." Wow, okay, not expecting that voice, it made his insides feel warm.</p><p>"Y-Yeah uh right because I put it there?" Stiles can't help but stutter, this guy is.... All his sexual fantasies come to life, and he's stealing his damn cereal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

"What's wrong with the cute British guy who teaches in the class room over from you?" Lydia asks.

Stiles shrugged, there wasn't anything wrong with him, other than the fact he was also flirting with Allison in the class room across the hall.

"Oh come on, you can't show up to my wedding without a date. It will ruin the entire seating arrangement!" Lydia shrieks, gaining them way to much attention in the middle of a convenience store. "You ticked plus one! I expect a plus one!"

"That was before..." _He cheated and used me then threw me out like yesterdays garbage_ "Things didn't work out..."

"Stiles-"

"Look just sit me at the kids table, I do teach kinder garden, it's not like I'll feel out of place."

He would actually probably prefer the kids table, get away from all the _happy_ couples.

"Nope, you'll have way too much fun at the kids table. I'm giving you till the end of this month to find a date, if you don't then you're eating for two."

"Do you know how hard it is to find a single, sweet, caring gay guy in this town?" _Tall, dark and handsome_ Stiles decides to leave out, personality is more important, he learned that the hard way.

"You're impossible." Lydia rolls her eyes as Stiles inspects his cereal, one box of his favorite fruit loops left. Score!

"Hey!" Lydia calls "I have an idea!"

Dropping the cereal and sighing Stiles leans against the shelves and makes an _all ears_ gesture.

"How about you let me set you up? I know-"

"Nope, no, definitely not! You're last set up is the reason we're in this mess in the first place."

"But-"

"No." Stiles states crossing his arms and turning back around and- his cereal is.. In the hands of something a gay guy created in a laboratory! _Holy shit leather jacket and eyebrows!_

"Uh, hey..." Stiles says getting hottie eyebrows attention and whoa, _that glare._ "Um yeah, that" Stiles gestures towards the box of sugary goodness "Is mine."

"It was on the shelf." _Wow,_ okay, not expecting that voice, it made his insides feel warm.

"Y-Yeah uh right because I put it there?" Stiles can't help but stutter, this guy is.... All his sexual fantasies come to life, and he's stealing his damn cereal!

The guy rolls his eyes, like Stiles is some kind of kid he doesn't want to deal with, which only hurts his pride a little, and starts to walk away.

"Hey! I had a mental claim on that! I was standing in front of it!" Okay so he knows he's being ridiculous and he can hear Lydia mumbling 'idiot' behind him, but he needs that cereal! Other wise he won't be able to have his 'Monday loops' as his mother used to call it and _that_ is tradition!

"A mental claim? What are you? Five?" Oh... Okay he is being judged so hard right now, not cool.

"Hey man, screw you I'm twenty two not some stupid teenager, I just happen to really want my damn fruit loops!"

"Hmm, don't see how that effects me," The guy gives him a once over, eyes trailing down his body then back up to his eyes before smirking. "Could probably do to stay off the sugary foods, think of it as me doing you a favor."

The guy turns on his heel, swiftly making his way towards the checkout as Stiles gapes after his retreating form. _What a dick!_ Okay so he put on a little weight after his break up. Ice cream was his best friend at that point, leave him alone!

"Wow..." Lydia whistles as she watches the man push through the door and out to the parking lot. "I _did_ tell you not to eat all that ice cream."

"I hate you."

*

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asks, wide puppy eyes and all. Stiles refuses to admit he has a favorite student, but yeah, okay Scott is definitely his favorite. Poor kids been through so much, losing his mother at such a young age. Stiles can definitely relate to that and he can't help but love him, he's like an adorable puppy only cuter.

"Yeah buddy, I'm okay, just a little tired." He's been dealing with Lydia's constant nagging about his lack of date to her wedding, it was a long night. "Did you finish your picture?"

"Yep!" Scott chirps, brightening up instantly and shoving the picture in Stiles' face.

"It's my m-mum, dad and you." Scott states looking down at his feet. The drawing was assigned as what makes you most happy, so Stiles felt more than a little bit honored that he made the cut, especially along with Laura, Stiles met with her for a short talk most days when she came to pick Scott up before the accident and she was definitely an amazing mother that Stiles grew to respect immensely, and Scott's _dad_. Stiles has never met him although he knows its not actually Scott's father, he heard Scott's actual father refused to take custody and if it wasn't for his uncle, Scott would have been sent into foster care, so Stiles can only guess why Scott would call him dad, at such a young age a boy needs a father figure and from the sounds of it, taking responsibility for his sisters kid and moving his whole life down here just for Scott's benefit, Scott's got a pretty amazing father figure in his life, even if it is his uncle.

"And what's this?" Stiles asks pointing to the small toy in the corner.

"That's Wolfsee! He's my toy wolf!"

"And what flavor ice cream is this?" Stiles asks.

"Choc chip! Dad's taking me to get some after school!"

"Yeah?" Stiles smiles, patting Scott's head affectionately. "Well I don't want to keep you than, go pack up the bells about to go."

"Awesome!" Scott calls as he runs back to his desk and starts to pack just as the bell goes.

"Alright, everyone don't knock anyone over in your rush to the door, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Despite his wise advice, like always there's a mad dash for the door as kids cheerfully yell _'bye Stiles!'_ on their way out.

Scott, as always, is the last one left in the room, coming up to his desk for their mandatory _high-bye_ that Scott so creatively came up with. "Feel better Stiles." Scott mumbles before rushing out the door.

Stiles can't help but smile, it's kids like Scott that make him want to have children some day. Even if its adopting or having a surrogate, but first he just wants to find _the one,_ as cheesy as that sounds.

Still smiling after planning out tomorrows schedule and packing up, Stiles locks up the class room and makes his way out of the school. He had no plans for the afternoon, figured he might stop by the station and drop his dad off some _healthy_ dinner before settling in for a night of reading _A Feast for Crows._

"Hey Stiles." Scott calls from his sitting position at the front of the gate.

Stiles stops in his tracks as he stares worryingly at Scott. It's a little too late for a student to still be here.

"Hey Scotty... What are you still doing here bud?" Stiles asks coming over to crouch down next to the boy.

"Dad's running late, his gym finally opened today he said he might be late." Scott says, fidgeting with his bag straps. "You don't think he forgot about me right?" and there are the big, brown puppy eyes again.

"No, of course he hasn't forgot. You're too cute to be forgotten."

"I'm not cute!"

Stiles chuckles, and ruffles Scott's hair, about to reply when a sleek, black Camaro pulls up and a man with jet black hair, perfect stubble, amazing facial bone structure and... a glare that looks all too familiar and holy shit it's the cereal thief, this time trading in the tight jeans and leather jacket for a plain white singlet that show off drool worthy upper body muscle and black sweats.

"Dad!" Scott shouts, using Stiles' leg for leverage to push himself off the ground and leap into hottie eyebrows arms. "Thought you forgot about me."

The guy picks Scott up like he weighs as little as a feather, glare still focused on Stiles as he murmurs "I'd never forget about you. Just running a little late." The guy gives Stiles another once over before gently putting Scott back on his feet.

"Who are you and why were you talking to my nephew?" and oh, that would be directed at him.

Hastily getting to his feet Stiles starts to introduce himself, best not to be on a parents bad side, even when they do steal your cereal and call you fat.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Stiles!" Scott interrupts like its the most obvious thing in the world. "The most amazing teacher in the entire world! Right Stiles?"

"Uh..." Stiles feels his face heating up as he watches eyebrows (he really needs to get a name) glare drop and his face pale.

" _He's_ your teacher?" The guy groans.

Scott gives them both a suspicious glare. "Have you already met!? That's not fair I told you I was going to introduce you!"

"He stole my cereal." Stiles blurts without really thinking, he's still bitter from being called fat.

"You stole Stiles' cereal!? Why would you do that!?" Scott glares at his dad, like stealing Stiles' cereal was a crime. Yeah, Scott's definitely his favorite.

"I didn't steal it! He put it down and I wasn't going anywhere else to get you fruit loops so it was either I take _Stiles'_ or made you eat multi grain until I go shopping again."

"But I hate multi grain!" Scott whines.

"Exactly!" The guy sighs, running a hand through his soft looking, black hair and making his way over to Stiles, closer up Stiles takes his details in fully, the mans... Well he's absolutely stunning. "I'm.. Uh sorry? About yesterday, not for taking the cereal, that was fair game, but uh the comment I made after. I seem to take my frustration out on others when I'm having a bad day and that was rude and I'm sorry."

"You mean the comment bout me being fat? No worries, we can't all look like Greek gods with perfectly chiseled bodies like you. But I'll have you know I was going through an emotional turmoil and ice cream was my savior."

The guy smiles, eyes tracking back over Stiles' body again. "Well if you ever want to work off what you put on in your _emotional turmoil,_ you should stop by my gym, Triskelion, just opened today and already have a few new members, 50% off just cause I feel like an ass. Honestly though in tighter clothes, you look more like you need to bulk up than slim up."

"Um... Thank you?" Is that flirting? He's probably over thinking it, the guys just advertising his new business, definitely not flirting with him.

"I'm Derek by the way." _Derek_ says extending his hand for Stiles to shake.

"Stiles." Stiles says taking his hand and instantly scolding himself mentally for it. _He already knows your name, dumb ass._

Derek laughs."The way Scott talks about you I doubt I'll ever be able to forget who you are."

"Dad?" Scott asks, suddenly at Derek's side pulling at the fabric of his singlet to get his attention, staring up with those damn big brown eyes, Scott's not even looking at him and Stiles' insides are crumbling. "Are we going to get ice cream?"

Derek smiles softly, kneeling down and sweeping Scott into his arms which is more than a little adorable. "Of course bud, it's a Monday tradition right?"

Scott smiles widely and goes to make grabby hands towards Stiles. "Stiles you _have_ to come! Please!?"

God. Damn. Puppy. Dog. Eyes.

"Sorry Scotty, I'd love to join you but if I don't go home and make my dad a healthy dinner he's going to end up going to the burger joint down town and he knows how fatty Jimmy slims burgers are."

"Aww!" Scott whines which makes Derek chuckle.

"Maybe next time Stiles won't be busy, I'm sure if you give him warning in advance he'd be able to come?" Derek questions raising on of those impressive eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, of course I'd make room in my busy schedule to hang out with my best student." Stiles doesn't even have time to register how that sentence could be taken inappropriately when Derek smiles at him, showing off adorable bunny teeth that Stiles really wants to lick and _wow,_ now that's an inappropriate train of thought.

"I guess I'll see you around." Derek says as Scott struggles out of his arms and wraps his arms around Stiles' legs.

"See you tomorrow Stiles." Scott mumbles into his leg before he dashes over to the Camaro excitedly singing about ice cream.

"Yeah, I'll see you around!" Stiles calls to Derek's retreating form.

4 hours and his dad complaining about how Jimmy slims burgers have salad on them and therefore are healthy, later and Stiles still isn't sure what happened this afternoon.

But if the way he can't stop smiling is any indication, he'd say he has a crush. Which probably means he's screwed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Meteor Shower' by Owl City. Not a song fic, but it's kind of my go to song for Sterek cause I have a kink for desperately in love. If that's even considered a kink xD


End file.
